Star And Lightning
by dede10181
Summary: Heartbroken after her crush, Natsu, kicks her off the team, Lucy starts a new beginning in her life. After a pep talk from Levy and Mira, Lucy thinks she should learn more magic. When she gets her hands on a powerful celestial caster magic book, she begins to learn more about herself and her celestial magic. Not only that, a certain lightning dragon slayer has his eye on Lucy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Kicked Off?**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**This is my first story, so please be gentle.**

**Please enjoy!**

Lucy squinted her eyes when the bright sun rays hit them. The celestial mage let out a yawn and got out of bed. She walked over to her window and smiled. Her favorite place, Fairy Tail, was in view. Lucy always thought that her second family was there. Her smile faltered when she recollected the events from last night. The celestial mage sighed then walked to her bathroom.

"Ugh." Lucy said as she observed herself in the mirror. Her face was completely red and had tear stains running down her cheeks. _I guess I cried myself to sleep_, she thought. Lucy wouldn't forget what Mira told her yesterday when she was finished resting because she caught a cold. Natsu, Erza, even Gray didn't come visit her. She always thought of Gray as her older sibling. "I can't believe they would do this to me!" Lucy cried.

*****_**Beginning of Flashback***_

_It was a bright morning. Lucy was walking on the edge of the canal by her apartment. As usual she saw the men on the boat in the river. "Glad you are feeling better, Lucy," said one of the boatmen. "Be careful, Lucy, you'll fall down," the other one said. Lucy started to giggle and stated, "Sure, I will. And thanks._

_When Lucy arrived at the guild, she pushed open the doors." I am here everyone!" Lucy yelled. Everyone yelled their greetings to their celestial mage and congratulated her on her recovery. Mira already had Lucy's strawberry milkshake. "Thanks Mira!" Lucy exclaimed as she gave Mira the jewels for the milkshake. Mira put on sad smile and asked, "How are you feeling, Lucy?" Lucy looked confused and answered," I am feeling great, but what is the matter? You look torn." Mira looked around as her eyes started to fill with water. _

"_Mira, what's the matter?" Lucy panicked as Mira started to cry. "Team Natsu asked me to tell you that you are off the team and is replaced by Lisanna," Mira said as she started to bawl even more._

_Lucy's eyes widened at the news. Kicked off the team, Lucy thought, but why? Is it because I am weak? Lucy started to cry at the thought of being off the team. See, Lucy has a small crush on Natsu, but that shattered when she heard what Mira said. _

_Mira looked up and saw that Lucy had a small smile on her face. "Thanks for telling me Mira," Lucy said as she gave Mira a hug and ran out the guild. Mira looked at the spot Lucy was just sitting at and smiled. Please me better Lucy, Mira thought._

_***End of Flashback***_

Lucy shook the events out her head and her eyes became filled with determination._ I'll show them that I am not weak! _After that, Lucy got in the shower and began to wash herself with her vanilla soap and strawberry shampoo. She brushed her teeth and her hair. When she got in her room, she put on lacy black bra and panties. She wore a green sleeveless tank top and a beige miniskirt. Lucy put a red ribbon in her hair in its usual side ponytail.

After her breakfast, Lucy opened her door and walked outside… only to trip over something. "Ouch," Lucy muttered as she dusted the dirt off herself. She saw a note and a package. The note read:

**Dear Lucy,**

**I'm so sorry Natsu kicked you off the team. I was coming to your apartment, but**

**Erza made me come on the mission. When I figured out when Lisanna took your**

**place, I punch Natsu so hard to unconsciousness. **

**You will always be my little sister.**

**Your brother,**

**Gray**

**P.S. Hope you will like the present!**

Lucy noticed tear stains on the letter. She reached up and realized she started crying. She opened the package and saw a silver key. Lucy gasped it was Draco the Dragon. She held the key to her heart. _Thank you, Gray, _Lucy thought. She went to her backyard and prepared to summon Draco.

"I open thee, gate of the dragon, Draco!" Lucy yelled as she was enveloped in a yellow light and a yellow light in front of her. When the light subsided, Lucy saw a big dragon In front of her. Lucy's jaw dropped at the dragon's size. "Hello Master," the dragon bowed. Lucy went to the dragon and lifted his head. "Please don't call me master. I am your friend, and my name is Lucy, or Princess, or Lucy-Hime. The dragon smiled. "You are not like other celestial mages. You are kind to your spirits. I look forward working with you. I am available anytime." the dragon said as he disappeared back in the Spirit World.

Lucy smiled as she walked back on the main road to Fairy Tail. She was even more determined to get stronger and show Natsu and Erza they made a big mistake.

**How do you like this story so far?**

**Please leave reviews on errors on the story.**

**Next on Chapter Two: Laxus and the Celestial Book**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Laxus and the Celestial Book**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

***Laxus P.O.V. ***

The Thunder God Tribe and I were just coming back from an S-Class mission. As usual, Freed was praising me for defeating the demon, while Ever and Bickslow were arguing of who I like best in the group. I love how they worship me, but it can get annoying sometimes. Tired of all the noise, I sent a powerful lightning in the middle of the group, but not hitting them.

"Can you three shut up?" I yelled angrily. "See what you did. You got him angry with your yelling." Evergreen huffed to Bickslow. "Me? It was your attitude that got him mad!" Bickslow yelled back. While those two were comically arguing, Freed noticed Laxus's anger and became angry at the other two. "Will you two stop acting like children. You are upsetting Laxus!" Freed exclaimed. I sighed but his face held a small smile. These three were basically his only friends in the guild. Most of the guild members were still afraid of him because of what happened before the Fantasia parade. But most of the fear went away because of him helping at Tenrou Island.

After the three were done fighting, they started to whisper to each other. I look surprised to see them like this. They were whispering so quietly I could only make "tell him" and "kicked off". Suddenly, they all turned to me very serious. "Laxus, there is something we have to tell you," Freed said. Evergreen was squirming under my gaze, while Bickslow wasn't sticking his tongue out. "Lucy," Evergreen started," was kicked off Team Natsu," she finished. "WHAT!" I roared. "Why was she kicked off the team? Did she leave the guild?" I questioned them. Bickslow answered," We overheard Natsu and Erza talking when we were leaving for a mission. They said they were kicking Lucy out and replacing her with Lisanna because she is weak." I was so angry my magic reacted on its own. I zapped all the trees around us and turned them to ashes. "I am gonna POUND Natsu when I get back!" I yelled. I turned around and started walking down the path. "Come on. Let's go." I commanded. They all nodded their head and walked behind.

_Blondie,_ I thought.

***At the Fairy Tail Guild***

***Lucy P.O.V. ***

I pushed open the door and yelled," I am here everyone!" Everybody yelled their greetings as I saw Levy and Mira wave me over and made my way over to the bar. "Lu-chan, Mira told me what happened. I'm so sorry," Levy said. "It's ok. I am still saddened about it, but I going to get over it and get stronger," I said. Mira stated, "Maybe you should go to the guild's library and see if they have a book on celestial mages." I started to think about. I do want to get stronger. I could practice using the new magic on an easy mission or something. "Sure!" I exclaimed. As I turned to run to the library, Levy said, "Lucy, I know you can get over this. Don't let Natsu or Erza bring you down." Mira nodded her agreement. I started to cry because I still have friends who care about me. "Thanks you two," I said as I ran to the library.

***In the Library***

I started to walk along the shelves to look for celestial mage books. When I couldn't look for a book, all of a sudden, a brown book fell out the shelf. I walked over to it and gasped. This is a celestial mage book with spells and information on these mages. I tried to open it, but I could not. The book glowed a purple glow and runes came from it. They said: _To open this book, a celestial mage must transfer some magic to this book._ I did exactly what the runes said. I was enveloped in a bright yellow light and so was the book. I think it was so bright, you can see it in the main hall. Once the light died down, I opened the book. It was amazing! The book had other powerful celestial mages in it. It had offensive and defensive spells but not that much. But, there's a part of the book that said: _Only powerful celestial mages can learn this. _I flipped the page and saw something that surprised me. You can fuse with your spirits!

I ran out the library to go pick a job. I found one that said:_ Two mages are causing havoc in town. Please help! Go the mayor's office for more information. It is in Panema Town. Reward is 400,000 jewl.___I snatched it off the board and gave it to Mira. "Are you sure about this one Lucy?" Mira questioned. I nodded determinedly as she stamped it in her request book.

***Outside***

When I ran outside, I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up and it was Laxus. I quickly apologized,"Sorry Laxus." _Why is my heart racing, Lucy thought._ "No problem Blondie," Laxus said, "where are you going?" "I am going on a mission," I told him. "Lucy," Freed said, "Are you alright of what happened about Team Natsu?" I looked down, sad. I looked up with a genuine smile, "I really am alright." They all smiled at me. I was a little surprised of Laxus smiling, but he looked kinda cute smiling. _What am I thinking? I'm just going to get my heart broken again._ "Thanks for caring, you four," I smiled. I looked at my watch and gasped. "I going to be late. Bye guys," I yelled as I ran to the train station.

***Laxus P.O.V. ***

_Wow_, I thought as I looked at her ass. Ugh, I getting turned on just by looking at her. Bickslow said, "Laxus, are you alright." I sighed. "Yea."

***Lucy P.O.V. ***

I barely made it to the train when I bought my ticket. When I got Panema Town, I went to the mayor's office. He told me the mages are in the forest in a hideout. So here I am in a forest looking for them. In 45 minutes, I found an old looking shack, but rather big and I heard voices in there. I ran in there and said," You both are under arrest." They both looked at me and said," What a cute little girl. We can have fun right after we beat you." The first one shot a purple acid at me and I barely dodged. I chanted the first spell in the book. "Star Bullets!" A magic circle formed under me as thousands of stars came out of my hands. He dodged some, but more blasted him in a wall. He climbed out of the rubble and shot a lot of acid at me. I didn't have time to dodge, so I looked for defensive spells in the book. "Star Guard!" A big star came from above and expanded over me like a barrier. The acid reached its target but didn't hit me. "Shooting Stars!" I yelled as I expected hundreds of stars to fall. But only 20 or 30 fell down, but managed to knock him out. As I congratulated myself, the other one shot a stream of fire at me. I used Star Guard again and I tried to fuse myself with Aquarius. "_I enter thee, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"_ I yelled, but nothing happened. I guess I'm not strong enough. I used Star Bullets and Shooting Stars to defeat him. I had Virgo tie them up and Taurus carry them back to town.

"Thank you for capturing the mages," the mayor congratulated me. I blushed and said, " It was nothing." I can't believe I've done my first solo mission. He gave me the 400,000 jewl and praised me once again.

When I reached the train station, I bought my ticket, got on the train, and fell into a deep sleep, happy I have completed my first solo mission.

**Here's Chapter Two!**

**This chapter is very long, just like you asked.**

**Next Chapter Three: Disbelief and Training with the Thunder God Tribe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Disbelief and Training with the Thunder God Tribe**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

***Lucy P.O.V. ***

I woke up with a pain in my neck. I opened my eyes to find myself in an uncomfortable position. It probably was the dream I had last night. I blushed. It certainly was a very… exciting dream. I think I won't ever forget it.

_***Beginning of Lucy's Dream***_

_Lucy woke up and looked around. This wasn't her apartment. Where was she? She noticed she was in a bed with black sheets in a black room. "Blondie," a deep voice said. She turned around to find Laxus at the end of the bed, his eyes clouded with lust. "Blondie," he said again as he crawled toward Lucy. Lucy felt her heart flutter in her chest. Why am I feeling like this, Lucy thought, do I like him or something? _

_In a flash, Laxus was on top of Lucy. He lowered down his lips came into contact with Lucy's, kissing her passionately. They battled for dominance, but Laxus easily won. While this happened, Lucy felt funny going on between her legs. She never felt this way before, yet Laxus was able to do so. While she was thinking, Laxus ripped open her shirt and bra freeing her breasts. He grabbed both of them, while stilling kissing Lucy. Lucy moaned, but Laxus's mouth prevented it. All of a sudden, all of their clothes were on the far side of the room. Lucy gasped as she saw Laxus's member positioned it at her wet entrance. "Are you ready Blondie?" Laxus questioned as he started to enter her._

_All Lucy heard were her screams as she woke up._

_***End of Lucy's Dream***_

I shifted her legs as she thought about the dreams again. That was the first time I thought of a boy like that. I think it was because I bumped into him before I left for my mission. I hope I get to see him again in the guild. I think I can catch him before him and the Raijinshu go on another mission. I have a favor to ask them and I'm really hoping they would agree.

The train came to a stop at the station and I got off. I got on the path on the way to Fairy Tail. I bet I'll surprise Mira by how fast I got done with the mission. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the door to guild in front of me.

I pushed open the doors and yelled, "Hi everybody! I'm back!" Everyone yelled their greetings back as a blue blur flew at max speed to me. "Lushyyy!" Happy cried as he grabbed my breasts. "Hi Happy." I greeted him. "Lucy!" Someone yelled my name. I turned and saw my brother, Gray run over to me. "Gray!" I yelled back as I hugged him. "Thanks for the key." Gray broke the hug and smiled at me.

For some reason, I could feel a murderous aura behind that pillar. "Love Rival!" Juvia muttered angrily. "I should have Gray-sama's love!"

"Think of it as a get-well present. You are my little sister." Gray said. I frowned a bit, "Where is Natsu and Erza?" "Erza is wrapping your present and Natsu is right there." I looked where he was looking and Erza was indeed wrapping something up and Natsu was right beside her wrapped in bandages. I wonder what happened to him. As if reading my mind, Gray said, "Laxus came and started to beat him senseless. I wonder why though." I blushed again. I think I know the reason why he did it. Does Laxus really care about me or was he just looking for a fight?

"Lucy." Erza called my name. I turned and smiled as she was carrying a box. "Sorry I didn't visit. I was looking for your present. And I can't keep secrets." I opened the box and found a black belt. Erza explained what it was, "It is a magic free-theft belt. So when people try to steal your keys, it won't work." I almost started to cry as I hugged Erza. "Thank you Erza." I said.

Erza looked almost sad and said, "Sorry about Natsu kicking you off the team." I smiled as replied, "It's ok. Don't worry about." Mira came out the kitchen and was surprised to see me. "Lucy, you are finished with your mission?" "Yep! I managed to defeat two powerful mages with the new spells I learned." Mira smiled, "That's great Lucy. You are getting stronger."

Unfortunately, Natsu and Lisanna came over as she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Luce!" He said. I ignored him. "Hey! He is talking to you!" Lisanna yelled. "You two have no right to talk to me like that! Especially after you kicked me off the team!" I said to them angrily. Natsu looked confused, while Lisanna smirked even more. "Well Luce, you are kinda weak than all of us." WHAT! How could he say that! I got so angry, my magic reacted on its own. My body activated Star Bullets at Natsu as he flew to the other side of the guild.

"Oi Blondie! Gramps wants to see you." Laxus called from the second floor. I think he was watching the whole thing that happened as I blushed for the third time.

***In Master's Office***

"You wanted to see me Master?" I asked as I sat down. Why were the Raijinshu and Laxus in here? Makarov answered, "Yes, my child. I see you found the rare celestial book in the library. I'm sure you are familiar with it?" "Yes. I managed to use 3 of the spells on my solo mission.

"I see. To harness this book's power, I want you to travel with Laxus and the Raijinshu to help you train.

_Wow,_ Lucy thought, _that was convenient._

"I actually was thinking of asking to help train me. They all looked surprised. Well sure, they did some wrong things in the past, but they are still guild members.

I looked at Master and sweatdropped and blushed. He was drooling and I saw a bubble above his head was blond blue-eyed or blond brown-eyed babies.

Master got back to reality and composed himself. "Well, Laxus and the Raijinshu have already agreed. And so have you. Well you five can leave tomorrow morning and I will give you the rest of the details tomorrow.

As we all left, Laxus pulled me aside and I blushed. "I'm surprised Blondie. I didn't think you would want to go with us." I smiled and said, "Well, I am willing to give you four a chance. Besides, we never really talk much." He gave me a smirk that made my insides melt. He whispered in my ear, "I am looking forward to it, Blondie," as he left. I am standing there for a few minutes before I can move.

I tell Gray and Erza the news and they don't take it too well, except for Lisanna. "But you just got here!" Both Gray and Erza yell at me. Mira managed to calm them down, but they are still angry.

I tell them all good night as I head home. I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I get into bed, waiting for tomorrow.

**Here is Chapter Three**

**Please leave reviews.**

**Next is Chapter Four: Training Begins**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Training Begins**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

***Lucy P.O.V. ***

I woke up early to pack all my stuff. I went in the bathroom to take a shower. I used my vanilla soap and strawberry shampoo. I brushed my teeth and put on my undergarments. I picked out my white and blue strapless dress with cut-off sleeves and a blue choker. I got my pink suitcase and pack my outfits, training clothes, and my magic book. I cooked myself a big breakfast consisting of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and cereal. After my breakfast, I locked my door and left my apartment.

Laxus told me to meet him and the Raijinshu at the port at 10 A.M. I looked at my watch. It was 9:50.I could smell fish the salty sea breeze. I was waiting for a minute until Freed came. "Hello Freed-san." I said. "It's just Freed, Lucy-sama." "It's just Lucy, Freed. So, what is the job we are supposed to do?" Freed then took a paper out his pocket and read: _"Demons are wreaking the town. Please help! This job is on Tropical Island. Reward: 1,000,000 jewl." _ I remembered, "Hey, doesn't Tropical Island have that resort there for beaches and training?" Freed smiled then replied, "Yes. That's where we are taking you." Me and Freed were talking about random things, especially after I teased him and Mira. I learned that they are actually dating. He also told me about Evergreen and Elfman, and Bickslow and Cana.

Ever, Bickslow, and Laxus arrived minutes. Evergreen asked us, "What were you two talking about?" We both looked at each other and replied, "Nothing." We all got on the boat as I sat between Laxus and Freed and Ever and Bickslow sat together. All of a sudden, Bickslow asked, "So Cosplayer Queen, you nervous about the S-Class mission?"

…

…

…

"WHAT! This was an S-Class mission?"

"You not scared are you Blondie?" Laxus said.

"You are BLOND, too! And no, I am not scared. Just surprised is all." I yelled.

An S-Class mission! Are you serious! I'm still shook up on the S-Class mission Happy stole when I first joined the guild. Wait a minute. Where is Happy? I haven't seen him in a long time. Anyway, back to the mission. I don't think I'm strong enough yet. What if I embarrass myself in front of them? Then Evergreen said something I never thought she would say to me.

"Don't worry Lucy. You are not going to embarrass yourself in front of us."

She's right. I am not going to embarrass myself in front of Laxus… I mean them! Yea, them.

All of a sudden, Laxus dropped to the floor and vomited. I forgot that dragon slayers had a weakness to motion. Except for Wendy because she can cast Troia on herself.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I teased him. He looked up at me slowly, smiled, and said, "I'll get you later, Blondie." I couldn't help but blush of what he would do to me.

By night, we all went to our cabins. 1 cabin for boys and another one for girls. When me and Evergreen got settled in, I asked her, "How ?are you and Elfman?" Her glasses fell off her face and she stuttered, "H-how do y-you know ab-bout that?" I put my fingers to my lips and said, "Secreet," and I giggled. She recomposed herself and asked me, "What about you, Lucy. How do you like?" I blushed and thought about telling her. "To tell the truth, I think I have feelings for Laxus , but I am just getting over Natsu. I think I shouldn't be running into a relationship fast. Besides, I don't think he likes me anyway."

I saw Evergreen wanted to tell me something, but she stopped herself. I wonder what she was going to tell me.

"Well," she started, "you should what you think you should do. Follow your heart."

That really made me happy, so I went over and did something she didn't expect. I hugged her. "Thank you, Ever. You really know what to say." As I hugged her, I missed her smile and she hugged me back.

After we were finished, we went to bed.

When we woke up, the boat stopped at Tropical Island. We went to the man's house to get more information. "Thre is a total of 5 demons. They all always come at night. If I can recall one of them can shoot knives and one of them shoots acid. I would be very careful if I were you." We all nodded and got together to figure out who would fight the two demons we know about. I told them, "I can handle the acid one. I fought an acid mage on my first solo mission and did pretty great." Freed said, "I shall handle the knife demon."

We all waited for the demons to show. I sensed something coming. I turned and saw green, bubbling acid coming straight for me! "Star Guard!" I yelled as a huge star came above and shielded me from the attack. 4 other demons came. There was a demon with sharp claws, a monster made of shadows, a giant spider, and a flying bat.

"I'll handle the bat!" Laxus yelled. "I got the shadow." Ever said. "I got the bug," Bickslow said. Laxus started to fly in the air using his electricity and shot the bat down. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The roar caused the bat to squeal in pain. It flew back in the air and shot a purple beam which managed to hit Laxus and blasted him in a wall.

The acid monster, surprisingly fast, came running toward me. I got out of the way and used shooting stars. Stars came from the sky and caused the monster to scream in pain. It started to spit acid rapid fire. I barely dodged all of it. I looked for a new spell in the book. "Um uh. Ah ha! Star Beam!" A beam of sparkling light came out of my hand and managed to saw one of its arms off. The goo monster gurgled and crashed into a building.

Evergreen blasted the shadow monster with a Fairy Ray. The monster screamed and turned into shadows. "Where is it?" Ever yelled angrily. The monster formed behind her and blasted her with a ball full of shadows. She flew into a window in a shop. The people around her looked concerned. "I'm alright." Evergreen said as she flew to the monster again. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Thousands of needles made of dust flew at high speed to the monster. The shadow roared in pain and formed in shadows and wrapped her in shadows and prepared to drive a spear made of shadows in her.

Freed was easily taking down his demon. "Dark Ecriture: Reflect!" Freed yelled as he reflected all of the demon's blades. "Dark Ecriture: Destruction!" Freed unsheathed his sword and slashed the demon, making its blood spill. The monster screamed then transformed into a huge blade that Freed couldn't dodge or counter.

The giant spider sent a glowing spiral of web at Bickslow. He didn't dodge in time, and the web wrapped around him, electrifying him. "Babies!" He yelled and one of the little totems cam and shot a green light to free Bickslow. He commanded all of the them to each attack the spider's legs. The little totems chanted then shot each leg with a ray of light. Bickslow was about to command his souls a Line Formation, but the spider shot a web to trap him. It also shot a web full of poison, enough to kill a person.

Lucy looked around. Everyone, including Laxus, was having trouble with their demon. Now they were about to be began to seep with rage. A magic circle appeared under as she was enveloped in a yellow light. He then chanted out a spell: "_Star's Guidence!" _

4 stars came from above and shielded them from the deadly attacks. The stars also blasted all the demons with a ray of light, which disintegrated all of them.

Lucy fell to her knees as she smiled. She was able to protect them.

"Blondie." Lucy looked up as she saw Laxus reach out his hand to her. Lucy gratefully took it as she got up. "What was that spell?"

I don't even know what that spell was. I got angry and the spell was sketched in my brain. Is it because I care about them? Maybe I should check my book for more information.

Freed said, "You have completed you first training test."

"WHAT! You almost getting killed was part of a test?"

"Well, yes and no. Master told us that you would use that spell if your loved ones were in near-death situations. You also have to be very strong."

I blushed at the thought of being strong. I guess I am getting stronger bit by bit.

Evergreen said, "We should probably head to a hotel to rest up."

After 20 minutes or so we finally found a hotel.

It was the same as before, boys in one cabin and girls in another.

***The Next Morning***

After everyone did their necessities and had breakfast, we all headed to the beach.

I smelled the sea breeze. "Ah. The beach!" I yelled as I ran… or tried to run.

"Not so fast Blondie." Laxus said as his arm was wrapped under my breasts. I blushed as he smirked at me.

Bickslow said, "First we have to work on your hand-to-hand combat.

I suddenly grew scared as he said that. "I'm not very good. Who am I going against?" Bickslow grabbed me and faced me toward Laxus. My jaw dropped to the floor. I am going against Laxus NOW?

"Have fun you two." Evergreen said as she smirked at me. I am going to get her back. She left with Freed and Bickslow in the water.

"Ok Blondie. Kick my hand." I did what he told me and kicked his hand in the air. He stood there for a few seconds and said, "Is that all you got?" as I dropped to the floor.

Laxus smirked as if he thought of something. "Imagine I am Natsu."

I looked surprised at him and shrugged as I did what he told me. Where Laxus's face used to be was an image of Natsu. I got so angry at seeing his face and kicked it as hard as I can.

I heard a grunt of pain as I opened my eyes to see Laxus rubbing his face in pain. I gasped as I apologized while rubbing his face. I looked more closely at him. He is really handsome, especially the scar running over his eye. I didn't even realize our faces were so close to each other until he said, "If you wanna kiss me, you can go ahead," while grinning at me.

I grinned back and said, "Okay." I leaned close to him as he looked surprised. He also leaned forward, but at the last minute I pulled back. I wagged my finger at him and said, "Uh uh." I giggled ay his confused face. He got together and smirked at me. "That is two things I got to get from you."

"We'll see about that." I said as I smiled warmly at him.

We worked on my fighting skills all day. Then we took a quick swim to get the sweat off me in the ocean. As I got on the sand, I started to get sleepy.

"Go to sleep, Blondie. I'll carry you back to the hotel." And I did just that.

***Laxus P.O.V. ***

I looked at her as she fell asleep. She looks so peaceful going. And she's a fucking tease. I thought she was going to kiss me.

I chuckled. Well I have something for her real soon. Ever, Freed, and Bicks went back to the hotel early.

I signed as I picked up Blondie. I hope Ever didn't tell her about what I think of her. I want her to be completely over that idiot before I make my move on her.

I made it back to the hotel as I laid her on the bed. I tucked her in as I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Blondie." I said as I left the room.

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday and Laxus was a little OOC at the end.**

**Next is Chapter Five: Lucy vs. Bickslow…Again**


End file.
